


George's Recovery

by KstarGleek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstarGleek/pseuds/KstarGleek
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Voldemort and George still hasn't recovered from the death of his twin. Join George as he tries to put himself together and maybe find love at the same time.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was first anniversary of the fall of Voldemort, George was at the commemoration ceremony held at Hogwarts. The day was sunny, which definitely did not match the sombre mood of everyone. George looked at the castle as he heard Harry make a speech. It had taken seven months for Hogwarts to be rebuilt because of the intricate work that was needed because of the ancient that made it the almost impenetrable, they had added a ward that did not allow anyone with ill intentions to enter the grounds of Hogwarts. Although the work had been finished in December, it had only been opened in January the students offered home schooling until then. 

It was hard to believe that it was only a year ago that he lost his brother in the worst way possible. Fred was his brother, twin and other half of his soul. Fred was the brains; George came up with the ideas and Fred was the one that turned the ideas into fruition. He knew that Fred would want him to reopen Weasley Wizard Wheezes but he just could not bring himself to. 

In the time that he had been daydreaming they had started to unveil the memorial that held the names of everyone who died in the battle of Hogwarts. The memorial was a wall with a figurine of a Phoenix on top as a symbol of the rebirthing of the community. He then saw Fred’s name on the plaque and he felt tears in his eyes.

Everybody started to leave when the ceremony was finished, he saw his mum head his way as he was about to head to the gate. 

“You coming with us to the Leaky with us?” his mum said after she approached him.

“Sure”

So, after that George left the grounds and apparated to the Leaky Cauldon. The usually lively Leaky Cauldron was sombre as everyone remember the ones they lost. George joined Harry and Ginny who had found a big table in the corner of the pub. He nodded to the both of them and sat down at the table. The rest of the family and Hermione joined them at the table. Hannah Abbot then came and took their order, everybody ordered a meal with their drinks.  
***  
George stood up from the table to go get himself a second pint of butterbeer and a shot of fire whiskey. George was surprised when he heard a voice address him and saw Angelina Johnson.  
“Hi George”

“Oh, Ange how are you going “

“Alright, I have been recruited by the Tornadoes quidditch league”

“That’s, awesome”

Just a bartender came over with four drinks for Angelina. 

“look I have to go I am with family, but would you like to have dinner on Wednesday”

“That sounds great”

Just then a bartender handed George his drinks and he went back to the family, suddenly for reasons unknown to George but he felt a little better.


	2. Breakfast talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this is but here we go chapter 2.

George woke up bright and early Wednesday morning, the sun was shining and birds chirping. Although it was day George just could not find himself happy as Angelina had said before she left the pub the other day that she would send him an owl and he had yet to receive it.  
Three people were sitting around the table when George walked down the stairs. Harry and Ron were both sitting at the table in scarlet robes about to go to the ministry for the day. They had both decided not to go back to hogwarts when the ministry decided to offer them a fast-tracked path to being an auror as they needed people to help round up the last of the death eaters.  
George sat at the table as his mum put a bacon and egg roll and a cup of tea in front of him as she said good morning. Everybody exchanged a round of greetings.

“Where is Dad and Percy” George asked his mum.

Percy had moved back home after the war because he realised how fleeting and wanted a few moments with family. His dad after spending a few months helping to get the ministry back in order, was now back in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Percy was once again working for the foreign liaison department.

“Your dad wanted to get an early start on the paper work for that raid on the zapping kettles. Percy got an early start because he has that date and he needs that rebuttal on the flying carpets bill for ICW done by three o’clock today.”

All a sudden a black and white spotted owl flew through the window and on to the table in front of George and stole a piece of bacon from his plate. He took the letter and realised it was from Angelina, getting a little excited he read the letter.

Dear George

Sorry this letter took so much time to be sent but I have been very busy these last few days. I hope you have been well. Now I was thinking we could do dinner 6pm at the Leaky as I finish work at 5.   
By the way that owl is Henrietta and has been in my family for a while just send your reply whether you like those plans with her.

Kind Regards 

Angelina Johnson.

George looked up when he finished the letter to see three expectant faces looking.

“Who was it darling” his mum asked.

“Angelina Johnson we are going out to dinner at the leaky tonight” was his reply.

“ooh la la” Ron Said.

“It’s not like that. It is just dinner, anyway don’t you guys have to get to work before you are late”

The next moment both Harry and Ron said good bye as they walked out the door and off to work. Then his mum sat next to him looking like she was carefully thinking about what she said to him.

“I know it’s only been a year since Fred’s death, but maybe it’s time you think about moving on with your life. Moving on doesn’t mean you forget about Fred but you start living the life wanted but never could. Maybe even reopening the joke store”

“Mum I never thought you would suggest I reopen the joke store in a million years.” A shocked George replied.

“Yeah well, I never thought that a joke shop would be successful, but I was proven wrong. I’m sorry I ever doubted you two, I just Fred was here to hear this.” They both took a moment of silence.

“ok”

“I just want you to keep an open mind when at dinner tonight.”

“ok, mum”

Georg finished his breakfast put the dishes in the sink and went outside to sit by Fred’s grave.


End file.
